


【冬叉】怪異記事（極短篇集合）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊我一直很喜歡看像Nosleep之類的題材，最近也想著來試著寫看看類似的，剛好又聽了聯合公園的歌，莫名的想寫點特戰隊相關，然後他們就「碰」的合在一起了！<br/>＊總之就是一些怪異的極短篇，每篇可以獨立看，應該是不恐怖的！至少我這樣覺得XD當然會有冬叉啦！只是明顯度我不太有把握XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】怪異記事（極短篇集合）

一、變形蟲

我聽說過你們，正到處找特戰隊的隊員做訪問，可真是群怪傢伙，那麼多親民的超級英雄，卻偏偏來問我們這群邊緣人。

不，這不是拒絕的意思，只是多少有些好奇，你們就當我職業病吧！畢竟我們也不是幹什麼光彩事的，可沒什麼感人肺腑的故事。

但真要說的話，奇怪的事情我們倒是遇過不少。

別看現在滿街都是異能者，還是有許多事情，並不是我們可以理解的，對，包括神盾局都是，有些事情總會讓你匪夷所思一輩子。

特戰隊這名字是我們到神盾局才有的，你們也知道這段，九頭蛇滲入神盾局潛伏，然後什麼洞察計畫、大爆扎、還有冬兵與美國隊長等等，導致後來的重整。

在此之前，我們只算是九頭蛇的某個特殊小隊，要說真的就是稍微厲害了點，但我們沒有特定的名字，當時我們都直接隸屬於隊長下頭，跟其他小隊的區分方法，就是用隊長的名稱而已。

畢竟是在九頭蛇，當時隊員或隊長的汰換率極高，而且不少是給自己人幹掉的，不過我們小隊倒是挺穩定的，隊長待我們不錯，在九頭蛇的待遇也算是比較高些，像我們有自己的休息室跟訓練室之類的。

可是風險相對比較高的，我們必須與冬兵合作，就是你們現在說的巴恩斯中士，那時候我們可以說是冬兵的專屬小隊，而隊長則是冬兵的管理員，只要冬兵被分配到任務，我們就得跟著。

這其中的因果我始終沒有搞清楚，畢竟我們都是聽命做事，只知道我們隊長似乎是跟了冬兵很久，應該是從小兵到管理員，他幾乎都在冬兵身邊幹事。

如果你問他，他會說自己上輩子一定也幹很多壞事，才倒楣成這樣，不過我們都知道，隊長可是得意的要命。

而所謂的風險高，可不只是任務的難度，就像我前面說過的，九頭蛇裡的人可是會自相殘殺的，其中當然包括冬兵，當他被擋著道或是其他什麼怪理由來著，想當然爾，第一個會被瞄準的當然是我們。

其他的狀況還有很多，不過這個我也是聽來的，據說冬兵以前從冬眠艙醒來的時候，脾氣可差得很，好幾個管理員就被他的起床氣給害死的，直到我們隊長接手為止。

我們小隊可還不只有暗殺或是被自殺之類的任務，有時候我們會負責進行一些偵查、採集的任務，這其中也有招募新成員與實驗品等等，我想我不需要再多加說明。

不過這麼多任務下來，我印象最深的還是在那次，我們那時到九頭蛇的一個廢棄的實驗室，進行搜索與回收的工作，至少上頭的命令是這樣說的，我們是不容質疑為何一個簡單的任務，要讓我們整個小隊負責，還帶著冬兵一起去。

還有個原因是我當時算新進的隊員，其他人都沒多說什麼，在飛機上照樣休息的休息，閒聊的就閒聊，副隊長因為暈機在睡覺，隊長依舊在跟冬兵玩摸腿，我自然也是乖乖閉嘴，畢竟多說多錯，誰知道不小心講了什麼，就會被莫名的放黑槍幹掉。

目的地在個偏僻的地方，加上那實驗室殘破不堪，有爆炸還有被自然侵蝕的痕跡，跟恐怖片沒什麼兩樣，雖然說九頭蛇是邪惡組織，不過老把基地蓋在陰森的地方，總讓人懷疑是不是缺錢很嚴重。

這次是由冬兵帶頭，我們後來從破爛的牆壁進到裡頭，因為正門的鐵門早被炸歪，還長了些噁心的黑色植物，「最好沒人手賤去碰那東西。」改找其他路的之前，隊長突然轉過頭來說道，讓湯姆那個白癡尷尬的收回手。

進到搖搖欲墜的建築物後，隊長把我們分成幾組，有些人跟著副隊上二樓，我和麥可跟著隊長，走著破爛的逃生梯到地下室去，在最前面的冬兵腳步不算快，隊長照慣例走在第二個，我因為頭有些疼只好在後頭慢慢走。

也不是說我不喜歡墊後，你們也知道，墊後的通常是最有可能是被帶走的那個，不過走在那兩個人後面，老實講，我可寧願消失。

你們不是很懂？好吧，讓我舉例來講，一般這種快倒塌的地方，走路總是得小心翼翼些，畢竟可能一個跌倒，剩下的東西就會跟著全碎了，但我想這不構成，要把一個人抱起來跳過坑洞的理由。

幸好後來隊長認為這樣的速度太慢，決定要分開搜索，不然我可真受不了，冬兵時不時投過來的恐怖眼神，「我負責這一條，你去那邊，」當時隊長對著冬兵這樣說，「道格到另外一頭去。」說完我們就地解散。

「走吧！」麥可當時先自己往前走，但我卻因為背後感覺到有人，就馬上就轉過頭去看，卻發現是冬兵從他負責的區域閃出來，快速的往隊長的方向走過去。

我當然不會知道他要幹什麼，冬兵向來都是難以理解，不過那種時候我們都知道，最明智的方法就是趕快離開，所以我選擇乖乖跟上麥可。

地下室的通電系統似乎還有在運作，走廊上沒壞的燈都還開著，有幾個偶爾會閃爍幾下，有些燈則像是被扯出來一樣，懸吊在天花板上左搖右晃，有幾次那個影子晃過去，真的是會被嚇到。

加上我猜我們走的那條路，應該是以前專搞解剖的地方，滿地都是手術用具跟碎玻璃，牆壁上也沾滿不少的血，跟和門口一樣的詭異黑色污漬，但我覺得比較奇怪的地方，是我並沒有看到任何一具屍體。

從我們進門以來，都只有滿地的垃圾跟黑掉的血，就我有限的資訊來講，只知道這裡是因為意外而被廢棄，可是到底是什麼意外？更何況我們這次的任務，是要回收這裡的實驗品，可是天曉得那個實驗品是活得還是怎麼樣？

「道格！」當我蹲在地上，打算撿起散落的實驗報告看的時候，麥可的聲音突然傳來，「快來這裡看！」他的聲音聽起來就在耳邊一樣清楚，不過我卻看不到他人，我反問他在哪裡，那小子卻沒有回應，我只好憑直覺找。

我在一個巨大的玻璃窗口那裡找到麥可，他正盯著一個巨大的水溝蓋看，「快來幫我！」他用手推那個比成人還大的鐵蓋，但那東西絲毫都沒動一下，「你他媽怎麼到那兒去的！」我對著他喊，一邊跨過邊緣的碎玻璃到裡面去。

那裡從前關著的東西我到現在都無法確定，不過我猜應該是個難搞的玩意兒，才會用到那麼大的籠子，對，大概跟一間教室差不多的大小，而且沒有其他的出入口，唯一的門是後面的一道小鐵門，但那裡生鏽又佈滿了血跡。

麥可堅持要打開那個水溝蓋，「搞不好我們要找的在這底下。」他對著我說，但我卻一直有種不好的預感，不過工作就是工作，我還是跟他一起彎著腰，用手去扣著鏽紅色的蓋子，幾乎是用盡力氣才稍為能挪動一些。

「要不我們找其他人來幫忙吧？」我提議道，這水溝蓋真的太重，不過麥可卻一直叫我繼續試，「我們已經動了一些啦！過了靜摩擦就會比較好搬。」我當時也沒有多懷疑，雖然覺得很麻煩，不過還是再繼續嘗試。

後來我發現一根長水管，才終於把水溝蓋給撬開，但是就在開出一個洞之後，一股惡臭就竄上來，我無法形容那個味道，總之就是噁心至極，薰到我的眼睛不斷流淚，肺跟其他器官都在發疼。

我不得不倒退，不過才走兩步我就失去力氣，跌坐在地上，耳邊是麥可在叫我的聲音，我卻都聽不清楚，耳朵向隔了一層膜一樣，而且他越說話，我的頭就跟著越來越痛，可是我完全說不出話，只能使盡的咳嗽，咳到我的胃都快吐出來一樣。

終於稍微好一些的時候，一個力量突然把我向後拖，「快退開！」是麥可在後面拽著我的肩膀，而我模糊的視線中，看見的是水溝蓋那裡，從被我們打開的縫隙，有一個黑色的東西伸出來，我看不清楚，只是更加覺得噁心。

那東西似乎是朝著我們的方向過來，可是我仍舊沒有辦法站起來，我叫麥可先走，去找其他人，不過他堅持要繼續抓著我，「會沒事的……」我氣得大罵他在放屁。

那東西越來越接近，就在離我們大概三十公分的時候，「匡啷！」一聲，我看見水溝蓋被闔上，剛好夾斷那黑色的東西，一陣很像混雜著許多人的尖叫傳來，之後那黑色的東西馬上就化成一堆液體，就跟之前看到的那些一樣。

「在搞什麼！」站在水溝蓋旁邊的是我們隊長，儘管看起來憤怒至極，他的出現還是讓我鬆了口氣，不過他朝我跟麥可走來，對著麥可就是一拳，在我還來不及開口的時候，他又拽著我的衣領把我扯起來。

「我在問你話，回答。」他緩慢的說著，「執行任務，隊長。」我看了地上的麥可一眼，那一下應該不輕，他似乎還沒清醒過來。

「執行任務？」隊長發出一個恥笑的聲音，然後改用另外一隻手拽我的頭髮，讓我半跪在地上，仰頭看著他，「我有允許任何人碰那個蓋子嗎？你曉得那裡頭裝著什麼嗎？」他的力道很大，還晃得我頭昏。

「不是，我……」我試著讓自己保持冷靜，打算開口解釋剛才的狀況，但是我張開嘴的同時，隊長抽過我掛在腰間的槍，把槍管塞進我的嘴裡。

「你還想解釋什麼？嗯？」他把槍口頂上我的咽喉，嗆得我不能呼吸，我身手去拉他的前臂，卻又掙脫不開他，「做錯事就該接受懲罰，我想你應該不會不懂吧？」他靠得我極近，讓我把他充滿惡意的臉看得非常清楚，我從未見過他這樣。

我的口水從嘴裡流下來，但那時候也顧不了那麼多，我的性命就像掌握在一個瘋子手上，許多我可能的結局在腦中閃過，想想為這種莫名奇妙的理由也是不甘心，我當然還是沒有放棄掙扎，但他還是絲毫都沒有被影響。

正當我以為自己死定了的時候，我聽見一聲槍響，我們隊長的手臂出現一個黑色的彈孔，終於鬆開了手，他的表情凝滯了一下，讓我可以推開他的身體逃開，然後我看見了冬兵舉著衝鋒槍站在玻璃窗後面，額頭上是一個還有血跡的傷口，臉頰上則是紅色的手掌印。

不過下一秒我看見的更讓我驚訝，是我們隊長也站在那裡，看起來狼狽而且衣衫不整，上衣像被撕過，露出他的胸口，作戰褲上也有破洞跟傷痕。

他抓著手槍快速的跳進來，是的，另外一個隊長，他朝跟自己一模一樣的那個隊長，先是朝他腿上開了一槍，接著就抓起地上的水管，單方面的痛打對方。

「我最討厭有人模仿我！」他當時一個字一個字咬牙切齒的說，表情猙獰的可比剛才恐怖上千倍，持續攻擊已經慢慢變成黑色的另外一個東西。

但是那個東西卻跟其他的不同，它發出一種怪異的嘰嘰聲，扭動著變得黏稠而且越來越小的身體，看起來就像是一隻蟲在蠕動，有好幾次都想要逃走，不過我們隊長沒有停手。

直到那東西跟蚯蚓一樣小時，冬兵才跟著過來，一邊掏出一跟管子，用機械手臂把它捉起來，塞進去關好，接著用他標準的不高興臉瞪著在持續亂鑽的東西，還噘起了嘴巴，感覺上滿肚子的抱怨。

「走吧，東西已經回收完成，可以收隊了。」隊長拍了下我的肩膀，我才回過神來點點頭，「等一下，麥克呢？」但我發現到不知何時，原本在旁邊的麥可竟然不見了。

「誰？」已經爬出去的隊長皺著眉，轉過頭來看我，「麥可‧伊凡斯，棕色頭髮，跟我差不多高的。」我稍微描述了一下麥可，想這樣能不能喚醒我們隊長的記憶，畢竟他之前曾經叫我不少次道林。

只是他的眼神有點奇怪，連冬兵都跟著停下腳步，用他恐怖的臭臉看我，「你說得這個麥可，」隊長向冬兵使了個眼色，然後用嚴肅的表情對著我說話，「是在你之前入隊還是之後，你記得嗎？」

我仔細的想了一下，然後才發現到不對勁，因為我想不起來，這應該是一個很簡單的答案，而且當我再繼續回想的時候，我才發現我根本不知道，麥可是什麼時候開始跟在我後面的。

當時我再瞥向那個水溝蓋，我才想到，在打開蓋子的那時候，我在那裡頭還是有看見一些東西，包括不少人類的肢體，還有除了那黑色的東西之外，我似乎還也看到其他的東西，在那裡頭動。

「道格，嘿，小子，」隊長叫著愣住的我，「別再想東想西，我們該走了。」他朝我招招手，便轉身跟著冬兵走了，雖然我當時還有些猶豫，但是我還是握緊了槍，再看了那個水溝蓋一眼，也就默默的跟上去。

沒有，我至今仍不知道那到底是怎麼一回事，我沒辦法確定，那到底是幻覺，還是其他的東西，我也沒有辦法再去調查，這畢竟在某方面來說還是太危險，我只知道我們的任務順利完成，就這樣而已。

喔是啊，我並不是唯一一個被襲擊的，我們幾乎整個小隊的人都有被攻擊，但我們都閉口不談，自己到底遇到的是什麼，或是被怎麼對待，有些事情真的不需要追根究柢，聽命做事就是九頭蛇的風格，如果裡想活久一點的話。

你們還是很好奇？不過你們不該問冬兵到底是看到什麼，而是他到底有沒有看到……

我想你們應該也可以理解，為什麼我們隊長會那麼生氣了。


End file.
